El enamorado sin rostro
by Gatito-Pizza Humpty
Summary: Podrías ser un Maestro Sangre, tener la capacidad de quitar poderes, ser despiadado y cruel; pero nunca te atreverías a lastimarla. No a ella. Fic para la semana Amorra (Drabble)


Disclaimer: _**The Legend of Korra **_es propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.

_Este fic participa en la 'Semana Amorra' del fandom de LOK, organizada por el Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!_

El drabble se sitúa a principios de la primera temporada. Más o menos.

*Nótese que no se me ocurrió ningún título bonito y original xD*

* * *

Ese día decides irte desde temprano.

Te pones ropa casual y sales tranquilamente de tu departamento.

Detienes tus pasos en el punto exacto. Desde ahí puedes ver todo el Templo.

Esperas 17 minutos y por fin sale la persona que has venido a buscar. Aunque ella nunca se enterará, claro.

La sigues a una distancia prudente. Ni muy lejos, para no perderla de vista. Ni muy cerca, para que no note tu presencia. De igual manera sabes que siempre pasas desapercibido. Nadie repara en ti. Ni siquiera ella, a quien has estado siguiendo más de una semana y aún no se ha dado por enterada.

Llega a un restaurante de comida y frunces ligeramente el ceño al ver a esos dos sujetos saludarla.

Eres consiente de que no mantiene una relación amorosa con ninguno de ellos. Sin embargo, los celos son inevitables.

Tomas asiento a cuatro mesas de distancia. Tienes la oportunidad de verla a la perfección. Y ella también podría verte, si tan sólo volteara hacia la dirección en la que estás.

La mesera se acerca a su mesa. En estos días has podido conocerla tan bien, que sabes de antemano que pedirá unos hot cakes y un jugo de naranja.

Tú, te limitas a pedir un café.

Mientras esperan su orden, ves fascinado cómo se ríe con cada broma que hacen sus acompañantes. Al parecer, en las mañanas deja de ser Korra, el Avatar, y se convierte en una persona normal sin preocupaciones.

Sonríes, porque haces algo similar: Tú, en las mañanas dejas de ser Amon, el líder de los Igualitarios, y te conviertes en un enfermo enamorado.

No tardan mucho en llevarle su platillo.

Los ojos se le iluminan al ver sus hot cakes bañados en miel.

Comienza a comer, con la energía y emoción de un infante que acaba de probar los hot cakes por primera vez en su vida. Y tú notas una sensación cálida que invade todo tu pecho al verla así de feliz por algo tan cotidiano.

Te entregan tu café y le das un sorbo sin importarte si está ardiendo o no. Por ahora, tienes toda tu atención en Korra.

El de ojos verdes le dice algo que no alcanzas a escuchar, y de inmediato ella se sonroja.

Te quedas quieto, sin expresión alguna, y comienzas a sentirte miserable.

Sabes a la perfección que, aunque ella supiera tus sentimientos, jamás te correspondería.

Nunca le harías daño. Podrías ser un Maestro Sangre, tener la capacidad de quitar poderes, ser despiadado y cruel; pero nunca te atreverías a lastimarla. No a ella.

Al contrario. La cuidarías desde las sombras, sin que ella jamás supiera.

Korra, sin embargo, te aborrece. Le causas asco y en las noches tiene pesadillas contigo.

Estás seguro de que si tuvieras tu máscara puesta, estaría atacándote con todas sus fuerzas.

Si tan sólo ella entendiera tu causa... No eres un monstruo malo. Eres un monstruo cansado de este mundo, buscando justicia.

No puedes evitar preguntarte si en otra vida podrían estar juntos. O si tal vez sus almas no estén destinadas a unirse nunca.

Observas a Korra reír en compañía de sus amigos, y de repente te parece tan lejana e inalcanzable.

Sientes envidia por los dos sujetos. La simple idea de saber que no eres como ellos te enfurece demasiado.

Dejas el dinero de tu café y sales discretamente de aquel lugar que comenzaba a asfixiarte.

Te despides de ella en tu mente, con la esperanza de que te mire por un segundo.

Tal parece que es tu día de suerte, pues te mira por casualidad y te sonríe ligeramente sin saber quién eres.

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

Me gustaría saber qué les pareció, y si tienen alguna crítica constructiva es más que bienvenida.

¡Saludos!


End file.
